A Road of Good Intentions
by scooby31415
Summary: When a car accident injures Dean, what will meddling authorities discover and how will it affect all the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Why hello! Thank you for clicking on my story :) I hope you enjoy :) This is 1989 so Dean is 10 so Sam is 6. I also don't live in the US meaning that my knowledge of locations is poor... sorry :L But I tried my best. I don't mind being corrected so please PM if there is something wrong. Also please review. Reviews make me very happy :) Anyhoo, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural, unfortunately. **

Dean tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the green man to light up at the lights. It was 9 o'clock at night and Dean just wanted to watch TV, but Sam had insisted on having ice-cream, meaning they had to go to the store to get some. Although there were no cars in sight, Sam had thrown a fit and told Dean about the dangers about crossing before the green man lit up, something he apparently learnt in Kindergarten. Dean adjusted his grip on the paper bag that was now getting soggy from the defrosting ice-cream.

Finally the green man lit up and Dean and Sam started to walk across the crossing. The paper bag, which Dean had carried for the last 10 blocks, had finally reached the end of its tether and let the groceries fall out half away across the crossing. Dean rolled his eyes, _just my damn luck._ He was bending down to pick up the spilled groceries when he heard the car.

This car, apparently, had no intention of stopping at the red light and was heading straight for Sam. Dean's big brother instincts kicked in as he shoved his baby brother out of the way onto the sidewalk, putting himself in Sammy's place. Time seemed to slow down as the car crashed into Dean.

Dean felt as through he was flying through the air and landed with an ungraceful thump as he hit the ground head first. Blackness consumed him as he heard Sam screaming his name.

* * *

"Dean! DEAN!" Sam screamed. He ran out into the road to his older brother, ignoring the car that was continuing down the road. "Dean?" Sam sobbed when his brother didn't reply, letting tears roll down his cheek and clutched his big brother's hand. He didn't know what to do. People came rushing out of the diner next to them, making sounds of shock. Sam thought desperately, trying to remember what his kindergarten teacher told him when something bad happened.

"It's ok son" A kind man said to Sam. The man took one look at Dean and shouted "Call 911!" to the now forming crowd. "Can I take a look at you friend?" The man said, turning his attention back to Dean and Sam. Sam reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that the man would help Dean better than Sam could. "What's your friend's name?"

"His name's… Dean and he's my… brother." Sam corrected the man through sobs.

"Ok, I'm just gonna check his breathing, um-"

"Sam"

"Ok, Sam. I'm gonna check his breathing." The man said, already checking Dean's airways and breathing. Sam felt sick as the puddle of blood formed around Dean's head. "He's still breathing Sam. Don't worry. It'll all be fine" the man continued, trying to comfort the distraught 6 year old. "Are you hurt Sam?" the man asked, as the sirens in the distance got louder. Sam shook his head.

* * *

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, and Dean was attached to a board. Sam followed them as they carried Dean over to the ambulance, but was stopped by paramedic.

"Where do you think you're going laddy?" the paramedic asked, frowning at Sam

"He's my brother" Sam said, pointing at Dean, who now had heart monitors and an oxygen mask on.

The paramedic sighed, glancing around for a worried parent. He was surprised when he saw none. "Where are your parents kids?" The paramedic asked frowning. Surely the two kids of that age weren't out walking at this time of night alone.

Sam started to panic. Dean always dealt with adults asking the questions. "Umm, my dad is at work." Sam said, confident that he said the right thing.

"Jeff!" The paramedic called to the man in the back of ambulance, just before they shut the doors, "Kid here hasn't got anyone else. Got to ride with you" the paramedic said, ushering Sam on board before Jeff could reply.

Sam glanced at Dean, who was now attached to, what seemed to Sam, a thousand wires. Jeff noticed the wide eyed panic on the boy's face and quickly went to reassure him. "It's Ok, kid. You have to be really brave now, 'cause your brothers sick and we need to look after him. I need you to sit in the seat for me and don't get up until I tell you to. Ok?" Jeff asked, before strapping Sam in. "All set to go" Jeff shouted to the ambulance driver and they sped off down the road.

* * *

**Please, please please review :) And thank you for taking the time to read :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HELLO! I would like to say a massive THANKYOU! I was really overwhelmed with the amount of reviews, follows and even favourites on the FIRST chapter! I truly couldn't stop smiling. On a slightly unrelated topic, I hope anyone who got their A level results today got what they wanted :). Also please leave a review again :) **

**Disclaimer- It's mine I tell you, it's all mine! Ok, I'm lying a bit, well a lot actually...**

Dean groggily opened his eyes and a face he didn't recognise met him

"Dean, you're in a hospital sweetheart" The female nurse said to him kindly

"Sss-ss'my"

"Sammy? Who's Sa- Oh your brother Sam? He's down the corridor sweetheart"

"Hhe—'kay?" Dean mumbled. _My head feels really fuzzy_.

"He's fine sweetheart. Just a couple of scrapes when he landed on the sidewalk. Nothing to worry about."

"Ggood" Dean mumbled, trying to keep his heavy eyelids open.

"Now you're gonna feel really fuzzy for a while 'cause we had to give you some medicine. You banged your head pretty hard and need stitches and you have a couple of bruised ribs, but you were pretty lucky"

"Where S'mmy?" Dean mumbled again.

"He's in a room down the hall. He's asleep at the moment; it's 3 in the morning"

"Hhe- 'kay?"

"He's fine sweetheart. Now try and get back to sleep."

"Where- my- brof'r" Dean asked. The nurse sighed; Dean was still drowsy from the medication that they gave him so he didn't take in any information.

"Down the hall sweetheart." She said rolling her eyes. She had never met someone of Dean's age so worried about someone else after being in such a distressing incident. "He's fine" She added before Dean could ask again. Dean smiled as the information finally sunk in and his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

Five hours later, Dean reopened his eyes and was more alert than before his previous awakening. He glanced around, noticing that he was in a clean white room, with a strong smell of antiseptic and an annoying beeping to the left of him. _Hospital_. Dean sighed. He had promised his dad that they would keep their head low whilst he was out of town, and hospital was not keeping low.

A nurse walked in and smiled kindly at Dean. "How are you sweety?" She asked, walking over to check his vitals.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. He vaguely remembered asking this, and by the look of amusement (and sadness which confused Dean) on the nurse's face, he had asked this before.

"He's in a room down the hall."

"Can I see him?" Dean asked. The nurse shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying not to look at Dean. "What?! What happened?!" Dean asked, panicking and trying to get out of his bed.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. Sam's fine." The nurse said, gently pushing Dean back down onto the bed.

"Then why the hell can't I see him?!" Dean shouted, glaring at the nurse. The nurse looked taken aback by the boy's intensity and anger.

"You might be able to see him in a bit. Some people have come to ask you some important questions." The nurse said and left the room. She was replaced 10 seconds later by a man and a woman in black suits.

"Hello Dean" the women said "I'm Agent Jackson and this is Agent Daniels. We need to ask you a few questions"

Dean sighed. He barely remembered anything about being run over. "I remember being hit by the car after pushing Sam out of the way, but I must have passed out 'cause I don't remember anything after that." Dean said simply. The two agents gave worried glances to each other, before the women came over and sat on the chair next to Dean's bed.

"We're not here about the accident" Agent Jackson said

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked confused. He paid for the ice-cream and he can't remember breaking the law recently- well except last week when he was on a hunt with his dad, but they couldn't know that. Could they?

The two agents shared a glance to each other again, and Agent Jackson cleared her throat before speaking. "We need to ask a few questions about how your Dad treats you at home"

* * *

**Again, please leave a review. Just in the little box beneath :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi, I'm really really sorry that I've take so long to update. I'm not very well at the moment, so I'm lacking the energy to write on my computer. But anyway, I'm updating now :) Again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Kepp the reviews coming! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do(n't) own supernataural**

Sam sat impatiently on the chair in a hallway, swinging his legs. "Can I see Dean now?" He asked the nurse who was told to baby-sit him. They hadn't let him see Dean and Sam was scared, although he didn't let the hospital people know that. He knew he had to be brave, Dad always told him to be brave. That meant that he shouldn't cry, well not in front of people at least, or run away from Dad or Dean. He knew had to stay with Dean, but it would be easier to do that if he was actually allowed to see him.

"I'm afraid you can't sweety. Dean has to speak to some people" She said sadly. She had caught a glimpse of Dean's x-ray and was astonished by the amount of old breaks and fractures and even concussions it had showed up and a relatively new one, perhaps a week old. Some of the breaks hadn't even healed correctly, although well enough to not need an operation to fix it. There were quite a few bruises dotted over Dean that were around a week old. Then there was the fact that their father wasn't around, apparently hadn't been around for about a week according to the cheapest motel in the area. It was obvious that these poor children were being abused, although they weren't sure how physically abused Sam was.

"He won't remember anything about the car. He was asleep after it hit him." Sam said bluntly. "Why am I in the x-ray hall?" He asked.

"We need to make sure that you don't have any broken bones" The nurse said.

"I told you I wasn't hurt" Sam said rolling his eyes. Adults never listened to him. "I just had a few grazes. Nothing bad. I've seen worse" Sam said honestly, not knowing that he was confirming the suspicions of abuse.

"Sam, can you come this way please" A doctor called out and Sam hopped off the chair a walked into the x-ray room.

* * *

"Sam can you remember how you got this break?" Doctor Whiteman asked, pointing to an old leg break.

"I fell out of a tree." Sam said simply. He was bored of telling him about old injuries.

"Did you see a doctor to treat it?"

"No. Daddy treated it himself. He doesn't like us going to hospitals" Sam said. Doctor Whiteman nodded his head sadly, jotting down notes on his note pad.

"I want to see Dean now" Sam said, hopping down from his seat and heading towards the door.

"Just a few more questions Sam" Doctor Whiteman said, taking down the x-rays.

"No. I want to see Dean!" Sam said, pulling on the door, but they were too heavy for him to open.

"Sam, if you're really good, I can take you to see Dean. But I just need to ask you a few more questions, ok?"

Sam nodded his head and reluctantly sat back down onto the chair. He was frustrated, upset and even more scared as they hadn't let him see Dean since he had got out of the ambulance.

"Who looks after you when your Daddy is not at home?"

"Dean" Sam said simply.

"Nobody else?"

"No. Dean doesn't need help. He's a big boy" Sam said "Can I see him now?"

"You can wait outside his room and once he has finished with his chat with some nice people you can see him for a bit" The doctor said smiling. Sam jumped down and ran towards the door, tapping his foot impatiently as the doctor slowly walked over to open it for him.

* * *

"For the last time, Dad doesn't hit me or Sam!" Dean shouted at the CPS agents.

"Can you explain the old breaks and concussions, but yet have no medical history of it being treated"

"I keep telling you. There must be something wrong with the records, 'cause I've been to the ER a few times. I'm really clumsy and I get into lots of fights. My. Dad. Does. Not. Hit. US!"

"I know you're trying to protect you and your brother Dean" Agent Jackson said sadly "But he won't hurt you anymore. You can tell us the truth."

"I am telling you the god damn truth! Why won't you listen?!" Dean said, exasperated. Agent Jackson shook her head sadly. She had had so many cases like this where the child had a strange sense of loyalty to the abusive parent, unwilling to tell the truth. She glanced at Agent Daniels and shook her head. Half an hour of questioning had got her no where, but the note handed to her by Doctor Whiteman about Sam meant they now had enough evidence to take the pair into foster care. She sighed as she stood up. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. I will see you soon Dean"

"Instead of pestering me with these ridiculous questions, why don't you look for the guy that hit me with his car? You have actual evidence and witnesses to that, I think that's more important." Dean said rudely

"The police are working on that. One of the witnesses managed to get part of the licence plate. But don't worry. I will personally make sure that every crime committed against you and your brother is brought to justice" She said before leaving the room with Agent Daniels.

* * *

"Can I go in now?" Sam asked Agent Jackson as she left Dean's room.

"No" She replied shaking her head. Apparently the youngest still had no idea why he was being asked these questions and was pretty open, so it was best to keep him away from Dean so he couldn't be told not to talk.

"I WANT TO SEE DEAN NOW!" Sam screamed. He was fed up on not being able to see his older brother. He ran to Dean's door, and started to bang his tiny fists on it. Agent Daniels grabbed Sam and started to pull him away, being kicked and punched surprisingly hard by a 6 year old along with deafening screams. Seconds later the door opened, showing a slightly breathless and woozy Dean as he had sprinted to the door upon hearing Sam's screams and banging. Dean saw the agent with hold the struggling and Dean attacked the 6'3" man, throwing moves that a concussed 10 year old shouldn't have been able to master. Agent Daniels released the screaming Sam in shock; he had not been expecting an attack like this from a 10 year old. Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him behind himself, and stood in a defensive crouch.

"Calm down Dean, we aren't going to hurt you" Agent Jackson said, holding up her hands in show of defeat, nudging her partner to do the same.

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked, not relaxing his position and keeping his eyes on the two agents.

"I'm ok" Sam replied, and Dean relaxed slightly.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again. You got that?" Dean asked and Agent Daniels nodded, slightly afraid of the eldest boy but trying not letting it show. "Good. I want some alone time with my brother. We've been through a lot; you know me being hit by a car and him seeing everything."

"You have 10 minutes" Agent Jackson stated. She couldn't believe she was negotiating with a 10 year old.

"15. And my brother stays in my room with me from now on. He never leaves my sight" Dean noticed the weary glance the two agents shared. "I'm sure that your bosses will be delighted to hear that you caused me and my brother more unnecessary distress in an already stressful situation. That'll look great on your record" Dean smirked.

"Fine" Agent Jackson said, trying to keep her composure. She couldn't believe that a 10 year old had bested her, but she needed her record clean if she wanted that promotion.

"Good. Now if you will excuse us, I need to talk to my brother" Dean said before leading Sam through the door of his room.

* * *

"Hey boys, I'm back" John said as he walked though his motel room door. He slumped down onto the couch, not even glancing around the room. He was truly exhausted. He had spent the last week chasing a shape-shifter that seemed to be the Albert Einstein of shape-shifters. When he wasn't pestered by Sam about what he had been doing or if they were going to stay in town any longer, he looked up. He saw neither of the boys on their beds. "Dean? Sam?!" He shouted, starting to get worried. He glanced up at the clock, 10pm; they should be home. He had told Dean to only leave for food and school, and after what happened a year ago with the Shtriga, he knew Dean wouldn't disobey. He got up off the couch and he saw the letter on the small dining table.

He picked it up, a feeling of unexplainable dread in his stomach as he opened it. He read it through twice, not able to take the information in the first time. He flipped his cell open and hastily dialled the number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered on the first ring

"They took them, Bobby. CPS took my boys"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Woo, managed to update today :) Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites. I know I say this every time but I really do appreciate them :) Keep them coming :) **

**Disclaimer- Kripke owns supernatural, not me :(**

"What do you mean they have them? What the hell happened?" Bobby shouted down the phone.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a letter on the dining room table saying my children have been taken into protective custody."

"Did they leave any messages on your cell?"

"I had a few missed messages" John admitted

"Dammit John" Bobby hissed

"I was on a hunt!" John replied defensively "I had to have it switched off!"

"How long ago were they taken?"

"Voicemails were from yesterday, at around 2200 hours."

"Does it say why?"

"No. It just says believed abuse and neglect."

"Crap John, why do they think abuse? Don't tell me you've been taking Dean hunting"

"He needs to learn how to do this stuff Bobby. It was a week ago with a werewolf. It was supposed to be a simple hunt…"

"What injuries does he have?"

"Nothing bad, just a couple of bruises here and there, I think."

What do you mean 'you think'?! Didn't you check him?"

"He said he was fine!"

"Do you not know your kids at all Winchester?! Of course Dean said he was fine. He'd never admit he's injured if he can help it! You haven't been taking Sam on hunts yet have you?"

"What are you crazy? Of course not. He doesn't even know how to hold a gun, or even about the god damn things that go bump in the night! He's six years old Bobby."

"Yeah, 'cause ten years old is much better" Booby said, sarcasm unmissable in his voice.

"Not the time Bobby" John grumbled

"Where are you at the moment?"

"Hastings, Minnesota. We are in the Regenade Motel."

"You've been 4 hours normal driving away and you didn't drop them off with me, ya idjit." Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "Do you know what triggered them off about the boys? Don't you try and keep them on lock down whilst you're away?"

"I don't know. I'll go and check the hospital."

"John I don't think that's a good-"Bobby said, before John hung up the phone "-idea. Bloody idjit" Bobby muttered, running to his car.

* * *

"What have you told them Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, looking him straight in his eyes and holding his shoulders.

"I told them our names, ages and where we were staying. I told them Daddy moved around a lot 'cause of his job, but I don't know what he does. They asked me a lot of questions about old breaks so I told them about them. They asked if we went to the doctor's when that happened and I said Daddy didn't like going to hospitals. I said that you looked after me when Daddy was away." Sam paused to think "I also said how I've seen worse injuries. They don't think I mean on you do they?"

"No. It's fine Sam. Just don't talk to them anymore. No matter what they say, just let me handle it" Dean said, and pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Dean?" Sam whispered

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for pushing me out of the way of the car."

"Anytime Sammy" Dean said smiling

* * *

John stormed through the doors to the hospital. He prayed that his boys weren't here, but it was the obvious first place to look. He cut to the front of the cue and interrupted the man who was complaining to the receptionist about a broken leg, or something.

"Hi, I'm looking for two boys, Dean and Sam. Dean's 10 and Sam's 6. They both have brown hair, but Sam's is a little longer. I'm their father. Are they here?" John interrupted.

"What's you're name sir?" The receptionist asked smiling, whilst pressing a button for security under the desk. She had been warned that an angry father may be looking for the two boys and that she, under no circumstances, was to let him near them.

"John Winchester"

"If you just sit down please sir, I'll go and find someone for you to talk to."

"So they are here" John replied. Why wasn't the receptionist giving him an answer?

"If you would just sit down, someone will be along in a minute to talk to you"

"I want to see my boys!" John shouted at the useless receptionist, his temper rising. He had no time for her to beat around the bush, his boys were hurt if they were in a hospital. "I need to make sure that they are ok. Just tell me their room number" He told he sharply

"Calm down please sir" The receptionist said calmly, albeit shakily. She was terrified of this man. "I'm not a liberty to give the room number until you have met their doctor. He needs to talk to you about a few things" She lied smoothly.

"Bullshit!" John shouted angrily, he knew when he was being lied to. Heck, his job depended on it. "Fine! I'll just go and find them myself" John said and stormed off in the direction of the elevators. He knew they were bound to be on the paediatric floor, but which floor that was he had no idea.

The receptionist hastily grabbed the phone and called up the paediatric floor. "John Winchester has just arrived for the protected children. He's heading to the elevator now. Get some security on the paediatric floor." She said hastily. "He's wearing a brown leather jacket, black hair, 6'2". Yes, I'm calling the police now."

After glancing at the sign showing what was on what floor, John hit the 4th floor button and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly went up. After the doors finally opened, he headed down the corridor, looking through every room window for either Dean or Sam. As he turned around a corner he saw five security guards. They were all around one door. No doubt that was where Dean and Sam were, knowing the Winchester luck.

"There he is!" One shouted and they ran towards him. _Crap_, John thought. He dodged the first two, but his luck ran out and was tackled by the third. He kicked the third security guard in the face, but the other four pinned him down on his front, before he could do anymore damage to anyone else. They swiftly cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Please, I just want to see my kids! I haven't done anything wrong!" John shouted, still struggling against the five men.

"We'll wait for the police to decide that" a different security guard stated gruffly.

* * *

**Please remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello :) I hope you all managed to get the update about chapter 4 and were able to read it. I get emails when I update my own story (which really amuses me for some reason) and when i clicked the link to see whether it worked, it didn't. I'm very sorry if that happened, but I don't know what I could have done about :L Anyway, I thought I would also mention that Thing 1 and Thing 2 is from The Cat In The Hat book, some of you may not have read it, so I thought I would explain it (it was one of my favourite books when I was a little kid, I even have miniature dolls of Thing 1 and Thing 2) :). Finally, thank you again for the reviews, follows and updates :) Please keep the coming. :) I've just realised how many smiley faces I put into my author notes :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not, I repeat, do not own Kripke, ergo I don't own Supernatural :)**

Sam and Dean were huddled up on the bed; oblivious to what happened a few hours earlier, refusing to be separated. Sam hadn't done anything without Dean's permission, even eating, and he refused to talk to the CPS agents. He didn't want to be spilt up from Dean or Dad. Even Dean didn't talk to the agents, meeting all their questions with an ice cold glare. Eventually, the agents (which Dean had nicknamed Thing 1 and Thing 2 for Sam's amusement –it was his favourite book after all) gave up for the night and headed home.

Dean was preparing for them to leave when he noticed 3 guards outside their only escape route as the window wasn't an option; they were on the 5th story. Dean knew that he could take down 2, maybe 3 but not whilst Sam was there. He wouldn't be focused enough and they could never run away fast enough with Sam's little legs and Dean's bruised ribs.

Dean sighed as he pulled the sleeping Sam closer, perhaps he would wake up and this would all be a very long, bad dream.

* * *

"You couldn't find a better place John?" Bobby muttered as he glanced around the room the bored motel desk girl had told him the Winchesters were staying in. The room was dingy, the nicest way of putting it. There were two beds; although the covers didn't look like that they had been washed since the earth was created. Curtains were dangling down, barely holding onto the rail. There were at least 15 questionable stains on the carpet and Bobby could have sworn he saw a couple of cockroaches scuttle across the kitchen counter. Bobby's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Where the hell are you?" Bobby shouted down the phone to John.

"I'm in jail"

"John, you idjit! You didn't try to break into their rooms did you?"

"I just wanted to make sure Sam and Dean were ok. They're in the hospital."

"Do you know why?"

"No. They won't tell me anything."

"I'll try and find out." Bobby replied simply. He could break into the records, couldn't he? Or perhaps a few phone calls?

"Thank you"

"By the way, classy place you got here" Bobby said, taking a glance at the corner. _Yep, defiantly a rat there_, Bobby thought.

"That is one of the worst places we stayed in, I admit. But we were short on cash and there's only so much credit card fraud you can pull off at one time before being caught"

"This ain't gonna help you case John. Even the neighbourhood doesn't look good."

"Dean could fight anybody off. I told them to lock the door and Dean keeps a gun under his pillow."

"The courts don't see it like that John. Ten year olds aren't supposed to be like Chuck Norris"

"Just make sure Sam and Dean are ok, then bust me out, and then we can talk about how I bring up my boys" John said, hanging up the phone

Bobby sighed. How had it gone so badly, so quickly?

* * *

"For the last time, I don't hit my boys" John said, head in his hands. They had asked the same questions for the last 2 hours straight. The only good thing was that Bobby had managed to tell him that Dean had a slight concussion and bruised ribs from a hit and run and Sam didn't have a scratch on him. Although John was pissed that someone had run over his boy, he knew it could have been a lot worse and the fact that he might never see them again was worry higher on his list.

"Mr Winchester, Dean is covered in bruises, head to toe" Officer Dickens said

"I bet my boys are telling you that I'm not hitting them"

"We can't disclose that Mr Winchester" Officer Dickens said, causing John to sigh in exasperation. Apparently, America had changed to guilty until proven innocent. The interview room door opened and John looked up. Another police officer put his head around the door and simply nodded his head before leaving. "John Winchester. I am charging you for abuse and neglect of your two children, Samuel and Dean Winchester…" And then John stopped hearing the officer.

* * *

Doctor Whiteman sat patiently behind his desk, waiting for the two CPS agents to come in. They had asked for his professional opinion about what should happen to the boys, although they were pretty much certain the boys were being put into care and not back with their father. They entered the room and shook Doctor Whiteman's hand before sitting down.

"You asked to see me about the Winchester case?" Doctor Whiteman asked "I thought you had pretty much tied it all up" the doctor said shrugging

"We have, but we still need your professional opinion. Dotting the I's, crossing the T's." Agent Jackson said simply

"Ok. Well I think that they have suffered long term abuse. I don't think that John has hit Sam, but I think that was down to Dean. Dean has too many old broken bones and concussions for normal play at his age" The doctor sighed "unless he was fighting a werewolf or something every night" he added with a chuckle, not realising the irony in his own joke. "No, I can only assume this is abuse. There is also evidence for neglect as the father hadn't returned home for a week. And the protectiveness of Dean over his brother is too defensive. And vice versa. I think that they have an unhealthy relationship"

"How so?"

"It's too co-dependant. Did you notice that they were more relaxed than when they were together then apart. Sam looks to his brother to do things and won't think for himself at the moment. And Dean looks like he's ready to die for his brother, as he showed with the car incident."

"What would you recommend?"

"I recommend they are put into foster homes. Separate foster homes. I think separation will help them get a normal childhood."

* * *

**Pretty please with a cherry on top, could you leave a review? Just in the box underneath :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites again! Please keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or any part of it. Not even a crumb left on Sam's plate (there isn't any left on Deans)**

Sam and Dean woke up as Agent Jackson and Agent Daniels walked through the door. "You're being discharged today Dean. You and your brother are going to your foster homes in a minute" The agent said smiling.

"I want to stay with my Dad" Dean said, Sam closer.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that."

"Screw you" Dean spat causing Agent Jackson to sigh. This pair were one of the most difficult cases she had ever had to deal with

"Sam, I need you come with me. Dean needs a little privacy whilst he gets changed"

"No I don't. If we are going, we are going together" Dean said, jumping out of the bed, barely wincing at the sharp pain of his bruised ribs. He knew that his dad had probably been arrested and now he just needed to make sure he and Sam weren't split up. He thrusted on the clothes he came in, still covered in blood from the head wound and his jeans were ripped from when he hit the ground. Grabbing Sam's hand, he walked out of the room door and stormed down the corridor, the two agents following him.

It was when he reached outside that Dean realised there was something wrong. There were two cars.

"Come with me Sam" Agent Jackson said, putting out her hand for Sam to take. Sam shook his head.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, clutching Sam's hand tighter.

"I need Sam to come with me. You can do it the easy way or the hard way" Agent Jackson said.

"He's staying with me. I told you he was staying with me!"

"Hard way it is" Agent Jackson said, nodding for her partner and two guards to restrain Dean. Another guard pulled the screaming Sam away from Dean and carried him –with some difficulty- to one of the black cars.

"Dean! DEAN! No!" Sam screamed, kicking the guard in the where ever he could.

"Sam! Give him back you dicks! No!" Dean shouted back, struggling against the three guards and Agent Daniels who were restraining him. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he struggled anyway until Sam's car had gone out of sight. Dean slumped, but gave Agent Jackson a cold, hard glare. "I hate you" he said, in a calm voice. Agent Jackson had heard these words many times before, but never had she felt such earnesty.

* * *

Sam's car pulled up to a house after 30 minutes of travelling. The house was white had a white picket fence, a large green front garden. It was completely symmetrical and didn't look like it had a grass-blade out-of-place. Sam sat there resigned. He was exhausted from screaming for 20 minutes and his throat was sore because of it. He had a headache from the constant crying, but he had no tears left. He got out of the car willingly, too tired to put up a fight, and walked up the path. Stood in front of the door were two kind looking people, around 30, presumably his foster parents. _Temporary foster parents,_ Sam corrected himself.

"Hello Sam" The man said, crouching down to Sam's level "I'm Dennis Algrove and this is my wife Maria. We're going to be your foster parents." Dennis could barely hide his excitement. He and Maria had been trying for children for 4 years before they found out that Maria couldn't have kids. So they turned to fostering, and their first kid was right in front of them, albeit unhappily. Sam sighed and looked away, still attempting some form of defiance. Denis looked questionably at the social worker.

"He's probably really tired. He had a tantrum basically all the way here." The social worker said "Maybe if you show him his bedroom so he can get some sleep." He suggested.

Maria nodded "Come on Sam. I'll show you your bedroom if you want" She held out her hand for him, but he ignored it and walked inside.

Sam followed Maria up the stairs and followed her into his temporary bedroom. It was a large room painted blue. Stuffed toys covered the room; it looked more like a nursery but a small bed in place of a cot. The bed was situated in the middle of the room, it's bedding covered in clowns. Sam stood frozen in the doorway, he really didn't like clowns. In fact he was petrified of them ever since his first visit to Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie. That had been one scary ass clown.

"What's wrong honey?" Maria asked, glancing around the room.

"C-cl-clown" Sam said pointing and the bed.

"Don't you like clowns? Ok, I'll go and change that for you." Maria said dashing across the room to the wardrobe for new bed sheets. _Crap_, she thought, _my first kid and I've already terrified him. He hasn't even been here for 5 minutes. _She hastily ripped the clowns off and put on a neutral red. She noticed Sam visibly relax. "Is that better, Sam?" Sam nodded his head and walked over to the bed. "Ok, just shout if you need anything. Anything at all." Maria said kindly and left the room. She headed back down the stairs to her husband.

"I will bring his things around tomorrow. We haven't had a chance yet to collect his stuff" The social worker said before leaving.

Dennis shut the door and turned to his wife. "Well, the first part's over. Is he ok?"

"He could be better. He must be very confused, poor thing. Oh, and help me get rid of everything to do with clowns. He doesn't like them" Maria said, chucking the sheets into the bin.

* * *

Dean sat quietly in the car, concentrating on where they were heading, taking in every sign and every landmark. He was going to get back to Sam, but he needed to know where he was. Of course, he had tried jumping from the car initially, but they had the damn child locks on. 43 minutes later, he arrived at a large, 3 story house. It was well worn, but maintained.

"Out you get Dean" Agent Jackson said

"Bite me" Dean replied, but got out anyway. All he had to do was pretend that he was compliant and then he could run. He walked half way down the path, analysing he surroundings. The wall surrounding the yard was only 3 foot, he could easily jump that. He looked at the doorway where his foster parents waited with 7 other children ranging for 4 to 13, although the parents looked extremely bored and stern. He knew it was now or never. He spun round, and ran as fast as he could. He jumped over the wall with ease and ran down the street. Unfortunately, his surprise tactic was short lived as the two agents ran after him and caught him up half way down the street. He punched Agent Daniels in the jaw, but was quickly restrained by Agent Jackson.

"If you keep on fighting Dean, it'll be harder to ever see your brother again" She told him. Dean immediately stopped and shrugged her off.

"Fine" he muttered, trudging back to the 'prison'. _Stupid ribs_, he thought to himself.

"That boy has a mean right hook" Agent Daniels muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Makes you wonder why he has to have a mean right hook though, doesn't it" Agent Jackson replied, raising her eye-brows, following Dean back to the house.

When Dean reached the family the man was the first to speak. "Behaviour like that won't be tolerated in this household, young man".

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

"I'm Margaret Silverman and this is my husband Noah" the women butted in, knowing from the scowl that Noah was giving Dean would not end well. "You'll be sharing a room with Dan and Jake" She said, pointing to the two eldest. "Can you show Dean to your room please Dan" Margaret told the eldest boy.

"You're social worker will be back with you stuff tomorrow Dean" Agent Jackson said before leaving.

Dean sighed. _Well this going to be fun_, he thought sarcastically and followed his new roommates.

Once he had walked up the third story, they went into the room on the second left.

"Your beds there" Dan said, pointing to the dusty bed in the corner.

"Fine" Dean replied

"Don't touch my stuff. You touch my stuff and your dead Winchester" Dan continued.

Dean scoffed. Dan couldn't beat him in a fight if Dean was blindfolded and had his hands behind his back, but he led down onto his bed without a comment. He needed to behave if he was going to see Sammy again. Dan left the room happily, thinking that he had scared Dean into submission.

Thirty minutes later, Jake walked into the room. "Oi, Margaret said you needed to come down stairs" He said before turning away. Dean sighed; he just wanted to be left alone. He followed Jake down the stairs to the living room. "Thank you Jake. Why don't you go outside with the others and play?" Noah told him. Jake ran out of the room, leaving Dean with just Noah and Margaret. "Ok Dean. I'm going to lay down the rules. One, no swearing or cussing the name of God. Two, no fighting of any kind. Three, you get up at 6 am and go to bed at 9pm." Dean rolled his eyes apparently they ran a tight ship. "Ok, you have 20 minutes before dinner. Why don't you go outside and mingle with the others?"

"Nah, I'll just go up to my room" Dean replied turning around.

"Dean, go outside please. I will not ask you again. You can't be anti-social in this household. We've allowed you some alone time for 30 minutes."

Dean sighed, but did as he was told. The better he behaved the more likely he was able to see Sammy.

Dean sat in the corner of the garden, taking no interest in the other children.

"Hello" A small voice said quietly to the side of him.

"What" Dean growled. He was in no mood to entertain some kid. He needed to think of a plan to get back to Sam. The problem was, he had no idea where Sam was. _I need to get a hold of his file_, Dean thought.

"My name's Oliver. What's yours?" the boy asked. Dean looked up to glare at the brave boy. He had been shooting daggers at all the children since he arrived and they have steered clear of him. He boy could be no more than 6 years old and he had Sammy's brown, puppy dog eyes. Dean's glare softened.

"Dean" he muttered. Oliver held out his hand for Dean to shake and for some reason Dean took. The boy smiled a big goofy grin that made Dean chuckle.

"Can I play with you please Dean?" Oliver asked

Dean rolled his eyes "I don't kno-" he started, but Oliver gave him Sam's puppy dog eyes so Dean gave in "Fine. But I'm just sitting here. I'm not playing any stupid games"

"Ok!" Oliver said happily, glad he had finally made a friend, and sat in front of Dean, beaming. The boys sat there contently for 20 minutes before they called for dinner, Oliver copying Dean's every move.

* * *

**Please remember to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello. Ok I know some of you want to yell at me for not updating sooner but I have a very good reason in my opinion. As I said a few chapters ago I wasn't very well, and I was actually in hospital for a few days. It's nothing serious, but as you could probably guess, I really didn't feel like writing. Anyway, I'm better now hence the update :) I have now gone back to school again, my summer holidays are now over :( but I will try my best to keep updating regularly. In this chapter, some of you may hate me for where I took this, but this is what I wrote. And finally thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Please keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin... or Supernatural for that matter :)**

Sam led curled up on his bed, tear stains dried down his face. He knew that it was his entire fault. If he hadn't insisted on ice-cream, then Dean wouldn't have been hit by a car. If Dean hadn't been hit by the car then CPS wouldn't have found them. And he couldn't even fix his mess. He had no idea where he was or how he could find Dean or Dad. He knew he should have done what Dad had always told him to do, take in your surroundings. But he hadn't done that, instead he spent the whole car ride screaming his head off.

Maria knocked on the Sam's door. "Are you ok sweetie?" Sam stared at her but said nothing. "If you're hungry you can come down for pizza, if you want. Or I could get something else if you don't like pizza" Maria said, giving a shy smile. Sam sighed and got out of bed, hunger winning over defiance. "I've cooked pepperoni, but you can pick it off if you don't like it" She said, following Sam down the stairs.

"Hey Sam. You having some dinner with us?" Dennis asked, a smile on his face. Sam ignored him and sat on the edge of his chair so he could be as far away from the pair as possible. Maria and Dennis shared glances but said nothing; they knew it was going to take time for Sam to trust them.

"Help yourself sweetheart" Maria said, putting the pizza down in the middle of the table. Sam grabbed a piece and started to nibble on it. It was probably the best pizza he had ever had. Maria noticed the small smile he had, and grinned to herself. She had finally done something right. "Tomorrow, I was thinking that we could go to the shops. Get you some new clothes and toys, or comic books, or music. You can have whatever you want"

"Except my brother" Sam whispered, turning his head down to the table.

"Um, well, um" Maria stuttered. She had no idea how to respond to that.

"When the social worker comes tomorrow, perhaps I can talk about a possible phone call?" Dennis said, glancing at Maria. Sam's head shot up in hope. "I can't promise you anything, but I will try if that'll make you feel better" Dennis continued

"Thanks" Sam whispered, smiling. It was then it dawned on him that these two would do anything to make him happy. He finished his last slice of pizza and waited at the table patiently.

Maria glanced at the clock. It was 8pm but the boy didn't look tired and she assumed he had had a nap just before dinner. "What do you want to do now Sam? You can watch TV or do some colouring" Maria told him. She had spent half an hour ripping any picture with a clown out of the numerous books she got.

"Can I go to bed please?" Sam asked. As much as the couple seemed nice, it was best not to get attached to them. He would be leaving soon. Dean was bound to get him

"Of course. We'll go down to the shops after breakfast. There's a toothbrush and things in the bathroom, the second door on the left. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No it's ok." Sam said, running up the stairs. He wasn't going to be tucked into bed by anyone other than Dean, or his Dad, but mainly Dean.

* * *

Dean sat staring at his plate of food. He hadn't even lifted up a fork. Dean would have sat completely still, except that Oliver didn't understand what personal space meant. Five times Dean had to pry Oliver's fingers from around his. Only Sammy could hold Dean's hand.

"Dean, can you eat some food please" Noah told him

Dean just stared at Noah. "Don't you like pasta?" Margaret asked him. Dean just continued to stare a Noah. Ever since he got here he had felt uneasiness about that man, but had no idea why. But he knew to trust his instincts. His philosophy was, if the beast doesn't come out willingly then you go poke it with a stick.

"No, he's just playing silly beggars. Eat your dinner" Noah said, now having a staring contest with Dean. The other children had gone silent.

"No." Dean said

"Why not?" Noah said, trying to stay calm. He had never felt so angered by a boy had just met less than 2 hours, even in prison.

"I'm not eating until I'm reunited with my brother." Dean replied.

"Then you're going to be hungry."

"That's ok with me" Dean replied, getting up from the table.

"I have not said you can leave the table Dean!" Noah shouted. He took a calming breath.

"You don't get to boss me around." Dean replied before running up the stairs to 'his' room.

"Come back down here now!" Noah shouted, following Dean. Dean slammed the door shut in Noah's face, before heading over to his bed. _I'll find the salt later_, Dean thought. Noah slammed the door open and stormed across to Dean. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the wall. He held his arm across Dean's throat, keeping him pinned. "Don't disobey me and don't walk away when I'm talking to you" Noah growled.

"Wow, you got some control issue, don't ya?" Dean choked out. Apparently, he had awoken the beast.

"I don't like little shits like you disrespecting me" Noah replied. He gave Dean a shove before releasing him from his hold. Dean crumbled to the floor, gasping for air. "Don't disrespect me again." Noah said, walking out of the room.

Oliver crept into the bedroom. "Dean?" He whispered

"Yeah, what?" Dean replied, getting to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. Now I've got a question to ask, where do they keep the salt?"

* * *

Dean snuck up the stairs; both he and Oliver were carrying a bag of salt. "Why do we need salt?"

"You don't need to know. You just need to trust me" Dean replied, repeating Dad's words. He really didn't want to break it to Sa- Oliver about things that go bump in the night. Hell, even he didn't want to know.

"Ok, I trust you" Oliver said simply, showing Dean to his room.

"Ok, we need to do all the windows. You've gotta make sure theirs no break in the line, so you gotta check it twice a day. You got that?" Dean asked, and Oliver nodded his head ferociously. "Good" Dean said, going over to the window. "You do the other window and then once you have gone to bed, do the door" Dean said and started to pour the salt. Once Dean had finished he looked over to see how Oliver was doing. He was surprised by the perfectly straight line. "Good job Oliver" Dean said smiling and pulled the curtains over the windows so that the other boys wouldn't see. Oliver gave a proud smile back that was exactly like Sammy's.

Dean glanced at the clock, 9pm. All the kids would be going to bed now. "Ok, I'm gonna do my room now. So, um, night I guess" Dean said, before going to his room.

Dan and Jake were already in the room, and Dean cursed internally. _I'll do the windows when they're asleep. I really can't be assed to answer their questions. _

"I got told I have to share my clothes with you until you got yours. But I don't want your filthy paws on them" Dan stated

Dean shrugged. "I don't want a dick's clothes anyway" he mumbled before heading over to his bed.

"At least my Dad didn't bad touch me" Dan replied, smirking. He had over heard Noah and Margaret talking in the kitchen

Dean stood still, trying to keep his temper down. Fighting won't help Sammy. "My Dad didn't do anything to me." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Did your Dad bad touch your baby brother then?" Dan continued.

"No" Dean replied, turning around. _This douche is really getting on my nerves_.

"How did it feel when you couldn't even help your baby brother-"

Dean punched Dan square in the nose, the force causing Dan to fall onto the floor, clutching a probable broken nose. "My dad has done nothing wrong!" Dean shouted, towering over Dan. "Don't you ever say that about my Dad again!"

Dan stared up at Dean, attempting to stop the blood flow from his nose. "You're gonna pay for that" Dan mumbled before getting into his bed.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you are thinking :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hello :) I've updated again... Woo! I've added a bit of John into this chapter too, but not much. Have you guys watched the 'Behind The Scenes: A Fan's Perspective' video that Supernatural made? It is probably one of the funniest things I've watched :) I recommend it if you haven't :) Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites :) Please keep them coming :) Anyhoo, on with the story... :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

Jake slowly woke up, getting up in the morning wasn't his forte. He glanced at the window and saw the white line. _It's snowing? No, it can't be. It's May._ He rubbed his eyes again, thinking he was seeing things, but the white line remained. He groggily walked over to the window for a better look. "What the fuck!?" He shouted as he noticed the line in front of the door.

Dean bolted upright, reaching for the gun beneath his pillow. He panicked when he couldn't find it before remembering that he was at some stupid foster home.

Jake turned to Dean and noticed the symbols carved into Dean's bed posts. "Did you do that?" He asked, trying to stay as far away from the freak as possible.

"Do what?" Dan asked groggily before Dean could answer. But they got not reply as Jake had run out of the room, shouting for Noah. _Crap_, thought Dean.

Noah stormed into the room a few minutes later, angered at the fact that Jake had interrupted his sleep. Margaret dealt with the children in the morning.

"What the hell?" Noah said, stunned at the white lines he had just walked over. _Well at least he isn't a demon_, Dean thought, _Just some human dick_.

"He carved something into the bed too" Dan added, smirking. It was his favourite pass time to get the new kid's into trouble.

Noah glanced at Dan, noticing the dried blood on his pillow. _Damn it, he's had another nose bleed._ Noah stormed over bed and noticed the pentagram that Dean had carved into the wooden post. "Why the hell have you carved satanic worshiping symbols into the bed?"

"It's not satanic. It's protection. Do your research" Dean replied, getting out of the bed. He really couldn't deal with this at 6am.

Noah was fuming, if it were a cartoon, you would have seen the steam coming out of his head. He was about to yell at Dean when he heard some kids shouting from the floor below. _Now what?_ Noah thought and ran down the stairs. "What's all this yelling about?!" Noah shouted.

"Oliver put salt against all the windows and doors."

"What?" Noah asked again. Oliver was a quiet boy and had never done anything like this before. He glanced inside the room, and true enough, salt had been lined against the windows. _God damn Winchester brat_. Noah sprinted up the stairs. "What the hell have you done?!" He shouted at Dean.

"I wanted Sa- Oliver to be protected too" Dean replied, shrugging. "It's just salt, It isn't going to damage anything" Dean said, staring Noah straight in the eye. _Geez, he's over reacting_.

Taking a deep breath, Noah calmed himself. He hadn't changed his identity to be caught again. He took a look at Dan again, now seeing the bruise around his nose. Not like the normal nose bleeds "What happened to your nose?" Noah asked.

"Dean punched me last night and told me he would kill me if I told you" Dan replied, putting on a fake worried tone in his voice. Noah glared at Dean, anger no longer hidden, and Dan and Jake took their cue to leave the bedroom. They had never seen Noah so angry.

Noah slapped Dean across the face; he had enough of this boy. He lifted Dean by his shirt so they were eye-level. "Just clean the salt up and then apologise to Dan. I don't want anymore trouble from you. You're not leave to this bedroom until I tell you otherwise".

"How am I supposed to apologise then?" Dean asked with a smirk. Noah just ignored that comment and dropped Dean

"Dick" Dean muttered as Noah left the room. _Screw trying to get Sam's file to know where he is_, Dean thought_, I'm getting out of here tonight._

* * *

"Sam, it's time to get up. We're going to the shops today" Maria called up the stairs. She had spent the last hour trying to make the perfect pancakes. Sam got out of bed, his- the foster parents clock stated it was 8am. Sam slowly walked down the stairs and smelt pancakes. He loved pancakes but neither Dad nor Dean had enough time to make them before they left for school, and weekends were just as busy.

"What do you want on your pancakes Sam?" Dennis asked as Sam sat down on the table. Dennis had tried to take a pancake as soon as he had come down but Maria had swatted his hand away and told him 'Sam gets first pick'. "We have maple syrup, chocolate sauce, jam"

"Chocolate sauce please" Sam whispered. "Can I speak to Dean today?" Sam asked. He wasn't going to let them forget their deal.

"Your social worker will be around in about half an hour, I'll ask then." Dennis said "But I can't promise anything Sam". Sam nodded his head.

"Help yourself sweetheart" Maria said, putting the chocolate sauce on the table. Sam tucked in, after all, they were nice pancakes.

* * *

The social worker arrived half an hour later, carrying, what he assumed, was Sam's things. The two boy's things were muddled together in that room, it was surprisingly hard to decipher what toy belonged to each boy.

"Sam, why don't you go upstairs to your room whilst the grown ups have a chat" The social worker told him. Sam restrained himself from rolling his eyes and nodded his head. _Why do adults always think I'm stupid?_ Sam ran up a couple of steps and watched the 3 adults go into the living room and close the door. He crept slowly down the stairs and put his ear to the door.

_"How's he getting on?" _

_"He was really shy at first, but I think he's settling in a bit. But was only after I told him that he could speak to his brother on the phone"_

_"I don't know if that's wise…"_

_"It's the only thing that settled him down and got him to trust us. A complete break is surely that much harder. Surely a more gradual separation is wiser. It's like college friends. You'll always say that you will keep in contact but eventually you stop calling"_

_"You do have a point. I'll discuss it with the others on this case. So what are you planning to do today?"_

Sam stopped listening. He had noticed the brief case by the front door that the social worker was carrying. _That looks important_, Sam thought as the crept over to it. It had a 3 pin lock, child's play. It was even better that the code was 1 2 3. _Idiot_, Sam thought. Sam took a quick look though, before noticing Dean's file.

As he looked through it he saw copies of x-rays, and medical opinions. He finally got to the part stating where Dean was staying. Hearing movement inside the living room, he grabbed the piece of paper from the file, locked the briefcase and ran up the stairs.

"Bye Sam!" the social worker called. When he got no response, he shrugged his shoulders, picked up his brief case and left.

Maria carried the small duffle bag up the stairs to Sam's room "Sam, why don't you get some clean clothes on and brush your teeth and we'll go to the mall"

* * *

John led in his bed, staring up at the detention centre's ceiling.

"You gonna tell me what you're in for?" His 6' roommate asked for the tenth time. John continued to stare at the ceiling. "You know, we're gonna find out anyway, you might as well spill. More friends you have the better. I've already told you that I'm here for murder"

John sighed. _This guy has no idea when to give up_. "I was wrongly accused of something. They got the wrong end of the stick"

"So, what were you wrongly accused of?"

John stared at him for a second before returning to staring at the ceiling again. The sooner Bobby busted him out the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hello. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have no excuse. I am really surprised about how well this story is doing, but I am grateful for everyone's continued support, with the follows, favourites and reviews :) Please keep them coming :)**

**Guest, as I can't email you to say thank you, I will say it in the author's note. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural. **

"Hi, I'm Dean and Sam Winchester's social worker. I've got Dean's things here" The social worker said.

"Ok" Noah replied

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about how Dean's doing."

"Fine" Noah replied, trying to keep his annoyance down. Ever since the boy had come here, his name was all that he ever heard.

"Thanks" The social worker said. He headed over to living room and sat down on the sofa. Noah followed him and took the seat opposite. "Should we wait for your wife?" The social worker asked, glancing around.

"Erica" Noah said to the 7-year-old girl who was cleaning up the dish's from this mornings breakfast with Jake "Can you go get Margaret for me please?" Erica nodded her head and ran out side. A minute later, Margaret came back in.

"Hi, I'm Margaret" She said, holding out her hand for the social worker to shake "I trust that my husband offered you a drink"

"I'm fine thanks" the social worker answered. "Now, how is Dean settling in?"

"Not well. He's determined to disobey anything that we ask him to do. He's extremely anti-social. He won't eat either." Noah said "He's on hunger strike apparently."

"What exactly is Dean striking against?"

"Being separated from his brother" Margaret replied

"Ok. Well Sam's home are requesting that they have phone contact for a while. Perhaps that is the best solution." Noah sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Well, I'll take it up with my superiors if you agree."

"That's fine" Margaret replied.

"So what are you planning to do toady with Dean?" The social worker asked

"He's grounded. He was fighting with another kid." Noah replied stiffly. Everyone thought the bruise on Dean's face was from fighting with Dan, nobody except him or Dean knew the truth. Even Dan now thought he gave Dean that bruise.

"Oh, well. Perhaps I should have a word with him. Is he upstairs?"

"I'll call him down" Noah replied, before heading up the stairs. "Dean, your social worker's here. You come down stairs and if the man asks, you got the bruise when you were fighting with Dan"

Dean scoffed. _Yeah, liked Dan could lay a finger on me_. "Why should I?"

"Because, I will make your life a living hell if you don't"

"I won't be staying with you if I fess up" Dean replied. His social worker coming was a dream come true.

"No, but I bet I could get to Sam quicker than they can find me. I've always had a knack for being able to change my identity and go into hiding. Anyway, who would believe a kid that has a natural affinity for fights and a record, than a man who's not even got a caution?"

Dean glared at him before getting up. He knew Noah was right and he wouldn't risk Sam. Dean solemnly headed down the stairs.

"Hi Dean, I'm Jeff. I've brought your stuff" Jeff said, pointing at the duffle bag. Dean walked over and grabbed it, going through it. He sighed when he saw the little green soldiers at the bottom; they were Sam's, not his. Not that he was going to admit to it, it was the only thing he had of Sam. "I've heard that you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble" Jeff continued "Want to tell me about it?" Dean stared blankly at him. "No? What about the hunger strike you're having?" Dean continued to stare, refusing to respond with any emotion. "You've gotta eat Dean." Jeff said finally. Dean continued to stare blankly. Jeff sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get a response from Dean. "Well I gonna go. I'll see you soon Dean" Jeff said before leaving.

"Go to your room Dean" Noah told him and Dean ran up the stairs. _Yep, defiantly leaving tonight_.

* * *

Sam walked around the clothes store with Maria following him closely. He picked up every shirt that he could pass off as something he would wear, but big enough for Dean. He knew Dean needed new clothes and why not take this opportunity to get them, it would be free.

"These are a little big for you Sam" Maria said, holding another shirt up that Sam had put into the basket.

"I like baggy clothes" Sam replied, throwing in a jacket.

"Ok then" Maria said uncertainly, throwing in a couple of shirts that would fit Sam better. She could take the other ones back when he found out just how too big they were.

"Ok, I think that's it" Sam said, throwing in a pair of jeans.

"Ok, we'll pay for these and then we go to the supply store for some new school stuff"

"School?" Sam questioned. He hadn't even thought about school.

"Yes, you have school tomorrow. It's about 5 minutes away by car. It's really nice there, I think you'll like it. We'll get you a new bag and everything" Maria said, getting out her card to pay for the clothes.

"Will Dean be there?"

"No, sweetheart. Dean won't be there" Maria replied.

The walk around the supply store was silent. Sam was quietly brooding, whilst Maria picked out appropriate school supplies for a kindergartener.

"Where do you want to go next?" Maria asked Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want ice-cream?" She asked him. She was surprised when he burst into tears. "What? What is it honey?" She asked, trying to hug him. He pushed her away and stepped back. He didn't want comfort from her. "It's ok sweetie. Maybe we should go home" She said, assuming that he was tired from shopping most of the day. She tried to take Sam's hand but he stepped away from her again. He wanted Dean. "Come on, we'll go back home and you can have a nap." Sam shook his head. "What do you want to do then?"

"I want Dean" Sam whispered

"Oh, sweetie. I know this is hard for you to understand, but you have been separated to help you." Maria told him

"I want Dean" Sam said again. He had seen other children do this and their parents give them what ever they want to make them shut up.

"Sweetie, I can't get you Dean-"

"I WANT DEAN!" Sam shouted and stomped his foot. Shoppers were now stopping to stare at the scene unfolding.

"What's wrong?" Dennis shouted, running out of the hardware store. He had just heard Sam scream loud enough to make God cover his ears.

"I can't calm him down" Maria said, looking at the bawling Sam. "He says he wants Dean"

"Sam, calm down mate. You're going to make yourself sick" Dennis said, kneeling down in front of Sam.

"I WANT DEAN! LET ME SEE DEAN!" Sam shouted, stomping his feet even more. Dennis picked Sam up and carried out of the mall, all the while Sam was kicking and punching his tiny fists. "NO!" Sam shouted "I NEED DEAN!"

Dennis finally managed to get the hoarse Sam into the car seat, and drove off. Five minutes later, Sam had cried himself to exhaustion and fell asleep.

"He just needs to get it out of his system" Dennis said to his worried wife "Don't worry, this won't last forever"

* * *

Dean led on his bed, silence filling the house, it being 2 in the morning. He slowly got out of bed, desperate not to make a sound. He walked to the window, and slowly opened it, cringing at the squeak it gave. He glanced behind him, before climbing out, his bag slung over his shoulder and started to climb down the drain pipe. It went to perfection until he saw his bedroom light turn on. Jake's head popped out of the window "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. The light turned on in bedroom below him. _Crap, _thought Dean as he tried to climb faster down the drain pipe. Somebody grabbed his leg from the window below

"What on earth are you doing?" Noah shouted. Dean kicked his leg with all his might, get couldn't shake the man off him "Get in here" Noah growled, pulling Dean in through the window into his bedroom. "Go to bed and stay there" Noah growled, letting go of Dean. Dean stood there, clutching his duffle, wondering whether he should just jump out of the window and hope for the best. "Now!" Noah shouted and Dean decided it was best to do what he said, a surprise escape was out of the question now. Noah followed Dean up to his bedroom and locked the window, putting the key in his pocket. "I suggest you get some sleep, you have school in the morning. And if I hear a peep from you until morning, then there will be hell to pay"

Dean led down on top of his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway. _I'm a failure. I can't even get a simple escape right,_ Dean thought sadly.

Noah stormed over to his bed, slumping down onto it. He had tried his very best to change, for Margaret, and he had succeeded until the Winchester kid showed up. He was set to ruin everything, everything he had worked for.

"Is Dean ok?" Margaret asked

"He's fine. He's just attention seeking is all. I'm putting bars on the window in the morning"

"Honey, he's just scared. He's been split up from his family and-"

"-Don't feel sorry for him Margaret. I know his type, seen it all the time in prison. He thinks he can have you around his little finger. We need to be stricter on him; else he's going to be just like his father."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hello, sorry about the late update :L I am trying to be better, honest. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites :) Please keep them coming. I don't think there is anything else so, on with he story :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural :L**

Dean slumped in his chair. It had been a 30 minute bus journey to the school and then a 20 minute walk to the library. He decided during the night that he needed to do research on this 'Noah' guy rather than attend school. If he could prove this guy was a fake, then he could get back to Sam and then they could find Dad. He judged he had around 3 hours before the school called is foster parents to ask why he wasn't there and then probably another 30 minutes on top of that. He glanced at the clock; he had an hour to go. So far, he had found no lead on Noah's real identity; his tracking skills were still being refined.

20 minutes later he finally got a hit. Tony Macintosh. Apparently, this guy had made the papers. Dean gulped as he read through an article; this guy had been charged in Massachusetts with domestic abuse and murder of his girlfriend and child abuse to his girlfriend's kid, leaving the 12 year old with brain damage as well as being in a coma for 4 months. Apparently the kid had just been playing too loudly, getting on Tony's nerves, so the man beat him. _This guy really shouldn't be fostering_, Dean thought as he turned to another article. Apparently, he had later escaped from prison and then fell of the radar. _Well, I found your guy. You would have too if you had done your job properly_, Dean grumbled.

Before Dean could do anything more, a cop showed up. _Crap, misjudged how good the school was_. "Dean Silverman?" The middle-aged cop asked Dean.

"Winchester" Dean corrected. There was no way in hell he was going to be renamed. He would rather go a shake the devil's hand and have a BBQ with him than be called Silverman.

"You've caused a lot of grief by skipping school, young man. Your foster parents were worried"

"You're telling me this isn't the school? Damn, I was wondering why there were only old people about. But I figured, education for all and all that crap" Dean said smiling. He glanced at the computer screen, all he had to do was stall the cop for a couple of minutes longer and he could print off the pages to show his social worker. But the Winchester luck came and Dean's computer turned off, horror spreading across Dean's face when he realised that he forgot to put in another quarter. The cop grabbed Dean's arm and started dragging Dean him to the car. "Get the fuck off of me" Dean shouted, pulling against the man's grip. But the cop had too strong a hold of him and he was soon stuffed into the car and heading to the foster home where the psycho killer was.

* * *

Sam woke up bright and early, secretly excited to go to school. He had always loved school, even though Dean hated it and he wanted to be like Dean. Sam changed into some of his new clothes and headed down stairs, the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs.

"Hello sweetie." Maria said "You excited for school?" Sam continued to the table and sat down, not responding to her question. Had it been Dean on the other hand, he would have answered immediately. Maria sighed; Sam was quite a handful even though she had been warned. She was glad she didn't have to look after the other one, Dean. He, apparently, was worse than Sam. She carefully placed a bacon sandwich in front of Sam and returned to the kitchen, cooking another piece for her husband.

"Hey champ" Dennis said as he came own the stairs. Sam paid him no attention and nibbled on his bacon sandwich. Dennis walked over to his wife, gave her a kiss and helped himself to a coffee. "Is he not looking forward to school?" he asked in a hushed tone, cradling the warm mug.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me yet. I think the progress me made is lost"

"Well, if we just leave him to it, he might warm up to us again" Dennis said "They told us it wouldn't be easy" Dennis reminded Maria

"I know, I know." Maria replied

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Half an hour" Maria replied, putting the bacon into the bread

"Ok, well I've taken the day off work, just in case there are any problems. I'm sure the office will last a day without me"

* * *

Sam sat in the back of the car, staring out of the window to the new school. He had planned on running to Dean's today, but one day of school couldn't hurt, could it? Anyway, Dennis and Maria were right there, it'll be hard to catch the bus and make it to Dean's if he has the pair right on his tail.

Dennis opened the car door and Sam jumped out and grabbed the bag off the back seat before Maria took it. Just because he was 6 didn't mean he was incompetent.

Sam followed Maria and Dennis into the reception, ignoring the stares he got from the kids in the playground. He was already used to them now, despite being in school for less than a year; he was always the new kid.

"Are you Sam Algrove?" The receptionist asked, giving him a big smile. Sam stood there stunned. Algrove?

"Yes" Dennis said, putting a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder, which Sam flinched away from.

"His room's the 3rd door on the left. His teacher is Mrs Glasbry"

"Thank you ma'am" Dennis said, and walked down to the room, Sam and Maria just behind him.

"Sam Algrove, isn't it?" A woman asked smiling down at him. She was 5"4' and slightly pump. Her brown hair tied into a bun.

"Winchester" Sam added in a whisper. He was a Winchester, not an Algrove.

"Well Sam, I'm your teacher. Mrs Glasbry. It's a pleasure to meet you" She told him, holding out her hand. Sam took it, Dad always told him to be polite. "You can put your bag and coat on the end there" Mrs Glasbry told him pointing at the end peg. Sam did as he was told and walked over to the peg. She turned to the foster parents "Sam will be fine here. He seems pretty independent from what the social worker told me, so I don't think you need to stay. Kindergarten leaves 10 minutes early, so if you pick him up at 3"

Dennis and Maria nodded their heads. "Bye Sam" They said together and left, Sam turning to face them but not waving them goodbye.

"Do you want to do some drawing Sam?" Mrs Glasbry asked. Sam shook his head and headed over to the book corner and sat down on one of the cushions. He pulled out one of his favourite books and sat silently reading. He didn't even look up as the rest of the children steadily came in, getting out various toys.

After 10 minutes of Sam sitting so silently for a 6 year old it was unbelievable, Mrs Glasbry went over to check on him. "You ok Sam?" she asked Sam nodded his head, not looking up from the book. "What are you reading?" She asked, trying to get him to talk. _The care worker didn't mention that he was mute_. Sam sighed and held up the book- The Hobbit. _That's very advanced for a 6 year old_, she thought. "Do you understand all the words?" She asked.

"Obviously" Sam said, rolling his eyes. _Adults are really silly_. "Otherwise you can't read it"

* * *

Dean walked up the pathway, the cop following closely behind. Noah was stood at the door, his face red with anger.

"Thank you officer" Noah said through his teeth, he was going to throttle the kid.

"Just don't do it again kid" The cop said "You made us leave important police work"

"What, like trying to find the guy who ran me over a bloody week ago? How's that going, or have your police skills run dry?" Dean snapped. The cop straightened and decided to ignore that last comment.

"What your tone!" Noah growled

"Whatever." Dean said before barging past Noah into the house.

"I'm sorry about that officer" Noah said

"Don't worry, I mean kids will be kids. My boy started playing up at that age. I'm sure you'll tell him it was wrong"

"Believe me, he will never do it again" Noah said before going back into the house

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Algrove, can I speak to you for a minute?" Mrs Glasbry asked Sam's foster parents, who were collecting Sam from school. Maria and Dennis gave each other nervous glances before following the kindergarten teacher into the classroom, Sam following behind. "Why don't you do some colouring Sam?" Mrs Glasbry told him and Sam nodded his head. Mrs Glasbry turned back to the foster parents.

"Is Sam in trouble?" Maria asked

"No, no. He's the opposite actually. He's has a long attention span actually, remarkable for a 6 year old. He sits there and does his work quietly; I barely heard a peep from him other when he kept asking me all the questions." She said smiling

"What questions?"

"Normal children stuff, don't worry. Things like, why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? How do birds fly? But I thought I would talk to you about the possibility of Sam being gifted and talented. I can't be sure for certain but he displays many characteristics of gifted children"

"Really?"

"Yes. However, testing isn't done until the second grade at this school. It may be an idea to get him privately tested so more suitable classes are arranged to challenge him"

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hello! I would just like to say thanks for the continued support of all you guys. All the reviews, follows and favourites really make my day :) Can I also add, on a different note, I can't wait for the next season of Supernatural in a few days :) I'm really excited :)**

**GoHead- Thank you for your tip :) I have changed it, so now that chapter should sound better :) And also thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

Dean was sat at the table patiently, still refusing to eat, although it was tempting. _Come on Dean, toughen up. Dad said you survive at least 4 weeks without_ food, Dean thought. Sa- Oliver was now copying him as well, no matter how much Dean tried to get him to eat. Dean took another glance at Oliver and sighed. He may have some of the same features as Sam, but he sure didn't act like him. He kept asking for reassurance the whole time, but Sam never needed reassurance. He just did what he thought was right. He asked Dean to read him stupid, boring kid's books. They were nothing like the books that Sam liked to read.

Noah walked over to Dean, "You're brothers on the phone for you." He informed Dean. Dean's face lit up and he jumped out his chair. Oliver made an attempt to follow him but Dean gave him a glare which made him sit still in his seat.

Dean was about to pick up the mounted phone when Noah put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Tell him anything that happened earlier or if I get any hint you are going to run to him, there will be hell to pay. I will be listening." Noah warned him, before going back into the dining room. Dean gulped before picking up the phone, one thing said wrong and the black eye he was sporting would be the least of his worries.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said with the most cheerful tone he could muster. He held his breath for Sam to respond. If anyone knew he was faking being happy then it would be Sam.

"Hey Dean!" Sam replied cheerfully "Guess what happened at school today!"

"What?" Dean asked

"The teacher said I needed to be tested because I might be gifted and talented!"

"I already knew that Sammy. You're the smartest person I've ever met" Dean told him, knowing it would make Sam beam with pride. "How's your family?" Dean asked, getting to the most important question.

"They are ok" Sam told him "A bit annoying really" he added with a whisper "But I get to do whatever I want, I even get to have chocolate cake after dinner. Their names are Maria and Dennis. They don't have any children, but they have a huge house, so I suspect they want some, Are your family nice Dean?"

"They are perfect" Dean lied "Got a nice apple pie life here. I wish I was with you though"

"Me too" Sam said

"So, tell me everything about school today" Dean said, changing topics. Emotions were hard for him to express and the further away from the subject he got, the better.

Sam spent the next 10 minutes giving Dean every detail about school at the speed of light. However, Noah made an appearance "Time to go Dean" Noah told him.

"Sam I got to go"

"Why?" Sam asked, whining.

"I've got dinner to eat" Dean lied "But we'll speak tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Sam replied "Bye"

"Bye Sammy" Dean said sadly before hanging up the phone. "Was that ok with you?" Dean spat at Noah.

* * *

Sam jumped down from the stool he had been sitting on. Dean had sounded funny on the phone, but he said he was fine. _Maybe he just misses Dad_, Sam thought. _Yeah, he just misses Dad, like me. That's why he sounded so sad._ Sam had planned on going to Dean tonight, but one more day couldn't hurt, could it? Sam was really enjoyed school today and he knew he could do really well in the test tomorrow. That would make Dad and Dean proud, wouldn't it?

"Did you have a nice chat with Dean, sweetheart?" Maria asked

"Yeah" Sam replied

"What did you talk about?" Maria asked, as though she hadn't listened, well to Sam's side anyway. Sam shrugged his shoulders; he didn't want to tell her. Conversations he had with Dean was private.

"Can I go watch TV please?" Sam asked

"Sure honey" Maria replied. _At least he isn't throwing a tantrum today_, she thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Dean stayed hidden in the corner of the living room, as far away in the house as Noah was. Dean had tried many times to get out of the house of hell, but Noah had always caught him. He appeared as if from nowhere. If he hadn't of crossed the salt line in the bedroom yesterday, Dean would be doing an exorcism on him right now.

"Hey Dean. Why are you hiding?" Oliver asked

"I'm playing hide and seek with Noah, so if he asks you can't tell him where I am" Dean lied.

"Can I play?" Oliver asked, doing Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Dean replied and Oliver practically sat on top of him. Dean rolled his eyes and moved a little so Oliver wouldn't be in his personal space, as much. "Can I ask you a question?" Dean said suddenly

"Ok" Oliver replied, smiling.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years" Oliver replied

"Has Noah ever hit you?"

"No, you aren't supposed to hit children." Oliver informed Dean "That's why Dan is here. His daddy hit him-" Oliver said, before stopping wide-eyed, a look of horror on his face "I'm not allowed to tell you that. Dan said he would kill Patches if I told anyone"

"Patches?"

"My teddy bear. My mommy gave it to me" Oliver told him "Before she a daddy died in a car crash"

"I'm sorry. My mom died too. It's just me, Sammy and Dad now."

"Is that why to tried to run away last night? 'Cause you wanted to find them again?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He had to be careful what he told this kid. 6 year olds aren't the best for keeping secrets, no matter how well meaning they are.

"Dean!" Noah's voice echoed down the stairs "Come here now!" Dean sighed and started to get up, _I haven't even done anything_.

"That's cheating" Oliver told Dean

"What?" Dean asked, confusion spreading across his face.

Oliver rolled his eyes, exactly like Sammy would. "You can't call for someone to come to you in hide and seek. They have to find you. Have you never played hide and seek?"

"Oh, right." Dean replied, and then paused for a second. "Actually yes, he does have to find me." Dean said with a smirk and sat down again. He only listened to orders from Dad, not Noah. _Dick will have to find someone else to be his bitch_.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Why hello my good people! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) I can't believe how many I have! :) Please keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural**

"You brought this on yourself, you know" Noah told him and Dean glanced nervously around his room. _Where the fuck are the chuckle brothers when you need them?_ Dean thought. He knew that Noah hid his true self when there were others around. "It's for your own good. If you weren't so worthless, then I wouldn't have had to do this." Noah continued, pointing at the black eye from earlier "To think that were entrusted to look after your little brother." Noah snorted "You couldn't even get that right, could you?" Dean continued to just stand there, knowing that what Noah was saying was true. If he had looked after Sam better, listened to his Dad better, then he wouldn't be here. "I mean, even the simple escape attempt last night failed. Just like everything else does that you do. You couldn't even keep you and Sam together. You're just a failure" Dean felt his eyes watering and did his best to keep the tears in. Noah smirked, he had finally broken down the boy's barriers "Is baby gonna cry now?" Noah laughed. He hoisted Dean up by the scruff of his neck, bringing him to eye level "You know you deserved this" He muttered into Dean's ear, before throwing him to the floor and leaving the room. Dean slumped on the wooden floor; the will to fight had gone from him. Maybe Noah was right, maybe he did deserve this. Everything was his fault.

* * *

Sam smiled as he came back from school. He did really well in the tests he had to do, although how well, he wasn't sure.

"Can I ring Dean?" Sam asked. He would have just done it anyway, but Daddy always said you had to be polite.

"He may not be back yet hun" Maria answered. "Why don't you leave it a couple of hours and see if he's there"

"Fine" Sam grumbled.

* * *

Dean sat resigned and silent on the bus journey back to the house, like he had the whole day- apart from the one fight he had 10 minutes after school had started, but the moron was asking for it. He was insulting his Dad (apparently Dan and Jake had decided to tell the whole school about his situation yesterday) so Dean punched him in the face. The kid then had the nerve to go crying to a teacher, which resulted in Dean getting a detention. Of course Oliver had tried to talk to him all day, but Dean ignored the childish prattle and none of the other kids would go near him, which suited him just fine. But all the teachers gave him pitiful looks whenever they thought he wasn't looking. He had even heard them mutter something about the black-eye. Nobody would think that 'Saint Noah' was the cause of it. Dean chuckled darkly. _Isn't it funny that the damn CPS agents stuck me into a place they were trying to protect me from. _And the worst part of it was he couldn't even run out of the school, which was his last escape plan. After his adventure yesterday, he was under a watchful eye 24/7. Dean glanced glumly at the bus floor, today had proved even more that Dean wasn't worth anything.

* * *

John sat on the bleacher, as far away from everyone as possible. He was leaving tonight, and about time too.

"Hey looks like we've got fresh meat" one of the criminals shouted across the rec yard as another criminal walked his way out. He looked young, 5'10", and no more than 21 maybe 22 at a push.

"What's your name kid?" John's cellmate, Ed, asked, surrounded by his 10 'buddies'.

The boy glanced around nervously before whispering out "Jones. Alfie Jones" John groaned. _Kid won't last 10 minutes in here. Not if he acts like that._

"What are you in for?" Ed asked again, smirking. He loved it when the newbie's got all nervous, meant that he still owned the place. The only exception was Winchester, but he was a pretty decent guy, so he left him alone. He had even given up on asking him what he had been accused of to get sent here. Alfie Jones whispered something unintelligible. Ed smirked and took a threatening step towards the boy. "Gotta speak up lad, otherwise someone might think you said something you shouldn't"

"I did a hit and run" Alfie Jones said more loudly, straightening up slightly to act less intimidated, but he was loud enough for John to hear. John lifted his head up, now paying attention to what the boy was saying.

"Who'd ya hit?" Ed pressed on.

"Some kid" Alfie muttered shrugging his shoulders. John left his seat and walked over, anger bubbling inside of him. _This bastard was the one who fucking ran over my son, and he acts nonchalant. Couldn't even be bothered to find out the name of the kid. _"It was the kid's fault, he shouldn't have been stood in the road" Alfie continued.

"You ran a fucking red light you bastard" John shouted and punched him square in the nose.

"Ow, what the fuck man?" Alfie said clutching he broken nose and stepping away from John.

"What's the problem Winchester?" Ed asked, confused by John's sudden involvement.

John ignored Ed and walked menacingly towards Alfie. "You ran over my boy, and you fucking well act as though it was no big deal? He had to go to fucking hospital!" John yelled and threw another punch, this time to Alfie's gut. "It's bad enough you hit him, but he couldn't even be a man a stop? What kind of low life asshole are you?" John said, throwing punches and not caring where about he hit the man. Prison wardens came running over and it took 3 of them to pull John away from the bloodied face boy. "I will fucking kill you for what you did to my son!" John shouted as he was being dragged away.

* * *

Sam sat by the phone in the hallway, swinging his legs. He waited patiently as the ringing continued. Finally, on the eighth ring a man picked up.

"Hello?" The man said. It was the same man who picked up yesterday

"Hello. Can I speak to Dean please? It's Sam." Sam told the man

"I'll go and get him" The man replied. 30 seconds later, the man returned to the phone. "I'm sorry Sam; Dean says he doesn't want to talk to you"

Sam stopped his leg swinging, a hurt look across his face. "Are you sure? Did you tell him it was me?" Sam asked. _Dean must have thought it was someone else_, Sam told himself.

"I'm sorry Sam." The man said "I have to go now, but I'll try to get him to ring you." The man continued and hung up the phone. Sam sat there, broken hearted, and slowly hung up the phone.

"Everything ok champ?" Dennis asked him, walking into the hallway. Sam ran past him and up the stairs, before slamming his bedroom door behind him. Sam dived onto his bed, head in his folded arms and sobbed, hurt by his brother's rejection.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review, thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Greeting my dear readers! I know, long time no writing :L I have a genuinely ****excuse for this... I was drowning in schoolwork. I literally had piles of work to catch up on :( I also have to do this thing called an extended qualification project which is a 5000 word essay and is making cry because I can't write essays! Stories I'm ok at, but essays is a no go :( Anyway, that's my excuse. fortunately I have half term next week so I can (hopefully) update more :) Thankyou for the continued support of the reviews, favourites and follows... can't believe how many I have! Please remember to leave a review at the end :) I really do appreciate them :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural in any shape or form :L Not even a shapeshifter ;)**

Dean sat alone in his room, holding one of Sam's army figures. He smiled as he remembered the one that Sam got stuck in the Impala's ash tray two years ago. He thought Dad would tell him off, but he just laughed. He said "it didn't matter" and "it adds history to her". Dean couldn't wait to get back into the car with the stuck army man and the rattley vents, Sam asleep on his shoulder as their Dad drove to the opposite end of the country.

Dean sighed and placed the army man back into the tin box in his duffle. He glanced at the clock and his heart broke. _It's 9pm, why hasn't Sam called?_ Dean thought. He would have called Sam himself, but he had no idea what his number was. Apparently the social worker him the number.

"Doesn't Dean have any friends?" Dan taunted, as he walked into the bedroom with Jake.

"I don't hang around with dicks, that's all" Dean replied

"You ought to wash you mouth out with soap"

"You know what soap is?! You should try using some sometime, maybe the girls won't run away from you" Dean retorted.

Dan started to walk towards Dean, getting ready for a fight when Jake grabbed his arm. "Come on man, he's not worth it" Jake said, taking a glance at Dean.

"He can't talk to me like that" Dan replied, ripping his arm from Jake's grip. "He needs to be taught a lesson"

"I don't want to get into anymore trouble" Jake replied "My Dad's supposed to be coming to see me this weekend; we're going to a theme park. If I get grounded, we can't go"

Dan rounded on Jake "Do you want to hang around me or not?" Dan asked him "Don't you remember how miserable your life was at school before you had me to protect you? You wouldn't want to go back to that, would you?" Dan continued. Jake shook his head. "Good, now hold him down" Dan growled

"What you need a buddy to take me on? Not very brave, is it? You all talk but no balls?" Dean taunted

"You fucking piece of shit" Dan said, running towards Dean and Dean smirked.

Dan threw a fist to Dean's face, and Dean dodged it easily. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Don't bite off more than you can chew" Dean told him "I would fight you, but you really aren't worth the energy" Dean continued and shoved Dan to the floor. Dean smirked, knowing that he had won that fight.

Jake ran over to Dan and helped him up, whilst Dean turned back to the bed. Unfortunately, this gave Dan and Jake the opportunity to tackle Dean to the floor, Jake holding him down whilst Dan punched him. Dean Winchester was a good fighter, but he couldn't beat two 13 year olds, each were at least 30 pounds heavier than him at least. Dan put his hands around Dean's throat, and as much Dean struggled against him, he couldn't break his hold.

As Dean began to see black spots, he came to his last resort. "I know why you act as you do" Dean choked

"What are you on about, Winchester?" Dan growled

"Everybody has a reason…. To be here….. I know….. Yours" Dean said, gasping for some air. Dan subconsciously released his hold slightly. "But you would have thought your dad….. Hitting you your whole life would have turned you against… violence and intimidation. But here you are… trying to…. Exert power over….. Everybody"

Dan let go of Dean's throat, as though he had just been burned and gave Dean an astonished look. Jake let go of Dean, confused as to what was going on. Dan had never told him the reason why he was here, so how Dean knew was a mystery to him. Dean rolled onto his side and coughed, finally getting the air he desperately needed. He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to face Dan. "That's why you're so pissed at me the whole time, isn't it? Because you know that I was never abused by my dad and you're jealous, of my Dad and the unnecessary attention I'm getting. I mean you dropped hints for years but nobody listened to you. Here's me telling everybody that nothing's wrong, and I got picked up quicker than you did."

"You don't know anything Winchest-"

"-But I do. All your built up anger and sarcastic remarks, your lying, that's because of your dad. It kills you inside that for years you couldn't do anything to make it stop-"

"-SHUT UP!" Dan yelled, shoving Dean back onto the floor before walking over to his bed. Dan paused for a second and turned back around to face Dean, all anger gone from his face. "I may know that your dad never hit you, but he didn't look after you. CPS were right to take you away. Your over-protectiveness over your brother is a classic sign of neglect, Dean. A sign that you grew up to fast. And you know it too, deep down, behind your loyalty. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself. I'm not the only one who uses sarcasm and anger to cover up how I really feel"

Dean shook his head. "My dad loves me. He loves both me and Sammy"

"I thought my dad loved me too. But it doesn't mean that they should look after you, doesn't mean they know what's best for you" Dan said before turning around and getting into his bed.

* * *

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the smiley faced clock, 2am. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. _Something was wrong about that man_, Sam thought as the thought about the phone call. It had been keeping him up all night. _Dean would never not talk to me like this. Even when I accidentally broke his favourite toy car, he only stayed mad at me for 10 minutes and then he said it was ok, _Sam thought. Sam crept across the room to the wardrobe, walking how Dean had taught him so he wouldn't make a sound, and got out the piece of paper from Dean's file, hidden in one of his socks. Sam grabbed the map out of his duffle, glad that the social worker had kept it in there and laid the map out on his bed. He was going to find Dean tomorrow, maybe he could find out was wrong.

* * *

Sam sat impatiently on the car seat, looking out of the window. He was tired, but excited as he had spent the whole night preparing for 'the great escape'.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Maria asked. Sam had been fidgety all morning which was unusual for him.

"I'm ok" Sam replied, putting on a smile "Can I go in by myself today?" Sam asked "Me and Dean went to school by ourselves" he added as he saw the look on Maria's face

"I know you did, but-"

"-Can you just stop at the school gates then please?" Sam asked, putting on his puppy dog eyes "Some of the other kids will make fun of me if you walk me to class everyday" Sam lied

Maria sighed. They were running late today, Sam had been surprisingly slow this morning, and dropping Sam off at the gates would make her less late for work. "Ok" She said finally. Sam smiled to himself; his plan was going to work.

* * *

Sam walked with Maria to the front gates, late enough that other children had already gone to class. He stopped and took a look at her before giving her a hug "Bye Maria" Sam said. After all, Maria and Dennis had been a very nice couple, but Sam wanted to be with his family.

Maria looked taken aback by Sam's sudden show of affection for a moment before hugging him back. "I'll see you at 3, ok Sam?" She said smiling. _He's finally accepted us_, Maria thought happy.

"Lewis said I could go round to his after school" Sam lied "His mom said she could take me home. I already said I could go, please don't make me tell him I can't go anymore" Sam added, using his puppy dog eyes once again.

Maria sighed and glanced at her watch. She really was going to be late and her boss wasn't going to like her missing the important meeting they had this morning "Is this the Lewis that lives on Oxford Lane?" she asked. Sam nodded his head, he had no idea where Lewis lived, he had never spoken to him before, but his was the only name he could remember. "Ok, you can go. But next time you tell me before hand, ok?" She said taking another glance at her watch.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Sam said and started to go into the school. He stopped and looked back at her, before waving. She waved back and then started to head towards her car. Sam waited until she had walked out of sight before heading towards the bus shelter; he was finally going to get Dean.

* * *

**Please leave a review telling me what you have thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Ok, I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner. The holidays were more busy than I thought :L Anyway I managed to write this chapter and the majority of the next. I will make you a promise that I will update as soon as I can :) I will keep true to my word as I don't break promises, but it may not be until the end of next week as I have a lot of stuff to sort out still :L Again, sorry :L I would like to add a thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites that I am still receiving :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural **

Sam walked onto the bus, a hat covering most of his face. When his foster parents realise he's gone, he wants it really hard for people to find him.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" The bus driver asked, looking down at Sam. _The boy can't be older than 6._

"Waconia" Sam replied bluntly

The bus driver rolled his eyes "I can't let you travel without an adult, kid. You're only 6. Only children aged 8 and over can travel by themselves" he replied

"I am 8" Sam lied, but being a Winchester meant he pulled it off. "My dad's gonna meet me when I get there" Sam lied again "He works a lot so he couldn't pick me up. Please, I need to get to Waconia"

The bus driver looked at Sam, although it was hard to make out any of his features as his hat was covered over most of his face. The bus driver sighed, it really wasn't any of his business what parents let there kids do these days. "Fine. That'll be $15.45 kid"

Sam handed over the money, using all the change he had. _Just got $35, a quarter and a dime now_, Sam reminded himself. He had taken the all the allowance Maria and Dennis had given him, and although he was tempted, he had left their money alone. He couldn't steal from them, not after they looked after him for a few days. Sam headed towards the back of the bus when the bus driver called after him "Hey! If I get any trouble from you, you'll be off this bus quicker than you can say 'Dad, come pick me up', alright?" Sam nodded his head before walking to the back of the bus. Sam took off his backpack and settled himself for the 3 hour bus journey. He only prayed that the school didn't ring the foster parents for a few hours to ask why he wasn't there.

* * *

"Thank you" Sam told the bus driver as he jumped down the stairs. The bus driver just grumbled a reply. Sam walked out of the bus shelter, keeping close to an adult to seem as though he was with them. He knew he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself.

Once Sam had walked clear of the bus shelter he took out his map, and started towards Dean's house. He knew that Dean wouldn't be there, he'd be at school, but if he could wait for him to get home, then Dean could get his stuff and go.

* * *

Dean got off the school bus, it had been 45 minutes late which had put him in a bad mood already as well as the fact it was just starting to rain, and he was ignoring Oliver's chatter when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Dean immediately stiffened, and turned to look into the bushes where he saw Sam's eyes staring back at him.

"What's wrong Dean?" Oliver asked, confused by Dean's sudden rigidness.

"What?" Dean asked, not turning to face Oliver. He was scared that if he took his eyes off Sammy's then they would disappear. "Oh, um, nothing" Dean corrected "I think I dropped something, you go ahead inside" Dean said, waving his hand in the direction of the door. Oliver nodded his head and did as Dean asked.

Dean slowly walked over to the bushes, crouching down and pretending to pick something up. "Sammy?" he asked

"Hey Dean" Sam whispered and Dean gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't imagined him. He took a quick glance behind him and then pretended to tie up him shoe laces.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as, for the life of him, he couldn't work out why his baby brother was sat in a bush with a hat covering most of his face.

"I wanted to see you, so I got on a bus and came here."

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked

"A few hours. But Dean, I don't want to be taken away again. I want to stay with you. Please let me stay. I'll be good." Sam promised

"Sam you're always good." Dean sighed "Now, I want you to go to the park. It's about 10 blocks away." Dean told him, pointing in the general direction of the park "Have you got your map?" he asked, knowing Sam always had a map in his duffel. Sam nodded his head "Ok, good. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Dean told Sam. He would have left now had Sam's toy soldiers not been put in his duffel.

"No, Dean. I don't want to be separated from you anymore-" Sam cried, trying to grab Deans arm.

"-Sammy, listen to me. I just need to get my stuff. We won't be apart long." Sam sighed but nodded his head. "Okay, I'll make sure the coast is clear and then you go" Dean told Sam just before standing up. Dean took a look at the house, looking into every window to make sure nobody was watching. "Ok, go Sam. I'll see you in a bit"

Sam snuck out the garden, and headed towards where Dean had pointed.

* * *

Dean walked back to the house, thinking of a mental plan to make his great escape. He knew that he couldn't mess it up this time, not with Sam waiting for him. As he headed up the stairs to his bedroom, lost in his thoughts, the youngest child here, only four years old, ran into him. "Sorry" she whispered and then continued running down the stairs, while Dean tried to remember what he was thinking before –_Lucy?_ – ran into him. Dean let a huge smile plaster his face. He knew what he had to do to escape. He needed a distraction if he were to get past Noah. He remembered something about a birthday treat for someone after they got home from school. This would be the perfect opportunity, sneak off when no ones looking.

* * *

**Please leave a review... pretty please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hiya :) I kept to my promise :) I'm not overally happy with this chapter, but I've finally finshed it (the chapter, not the story). Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites so far :) I can't believe that I have over 100 reviews, 100 follows and 38 favourites! I am extremely happy that so many people have enjoyed this story so far :) I hope I'm still living up to everybody's expectations :)**

**I will warn you about this chapter as it does get a little more detail on abuse, but I don't think too much so it should be ok.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

"Are you ready for the movies Dean?" Oliver asked, walking into Dean's room

"What?" Dean asked, not paying attention, and looking around for Sam's army figures.

"We're going to the movies and then pizza for Jonah's birthday. He's 9" Oliver informed Dean

"Good for him" Dean muttered, taking another look under the bed

"So are you ready? Margaret says we are going in 20 minutes-"

"-Can you see a little tin box? It has some army figures in it" Dean interrupted, starting to panic. He was sure he left it in his duffle.

Oliver took a glance around "No, but I saw Jake and Dan playing with some earlier if you want some-" Oliver said as he watched Dean run out of the room the moment he mentioned Dan and Jake.

* * *

Dean ran into the living room, and it only took him a second to locate the pair. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Dean screamed at them

"Where's what Winchester?" Dan smirked

"The army figures in the tin box" Dean seethed, his hands balling up into fists at his side, hatred pumping in his veins.

Dan's smirk grew wider "Oh those. I found them and didn't know whose they were. You know, finders keepers and all that crap" Dan told him, pulling the tin box out from under the couch.

"GIVE. THEM. BACK. NOW!"

"Tut tut. What's the magic word? Did Daddy never teach you manners?" Dan taunted, obviously last nights truce was over.

"GIVE. THEM. THE. FUCK. BACK!" Dean yelled, only seeing red as he ran towards Dan. He tackled Dan to the floor, shattering a lamp in the process. Despite his smaller size, his anger giving him more strength. He punched Dan in the face, before snatching the tin away from Dan's chubby fingers. After quickly putting the tin inside of his jacket, he threw another punch to Dan's face. However, Dean's anger towards Dan had not yet disappeared and he threw a couple more punches to Dan's face. Moments later, Dean felt himself being dragged off Dan, and despite his struggles against the persons hold he could not break free.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Noah shouted, and Dean instantly stopped struggling, realising that Noah was the bastard that was holding him back. "What the hell happened?" Noah asked again

"Dean just attacked me" Dan said, slowly standing up and wiping the blood away from his lip.

"You're a liar! You fucking stole my stuff!" He shouted, pulling against Noah's hold.

"Right, you're going into the dining room until you've calmed down" Noah said, dragging the kicking Dean away

"Get the fuck off of me!" Dean shouted, struggling even more. Noah threw him into the room and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Dean kicked the door in anger and as he was about to grab the chair to throw he saw blood trickle down his arm. He glanced at his hands, seeing a few pieces of the shattered lamp imbedded in them and a few of the cuts were deep. _Great fucking escape plan so far Dean_, he thought to himself, _you were supposed to draw less damn attention to yourself_.

* * *

20 minutes later, when Dean had calmed down slightly and had managed to pluck out the majority of the lamp shards, Noah walked back in, anger clear on his face, his fists already balled up. However, he stopped in the doorway took a glance at the broken chair, his hands balling up into even tighter fists. Dean immediately backed away, trying to get the table in-between them.

"Because of your last fucking episode, I have to stay a look after you, you fucking piece of crap" Noah said, walking slowly towards him.

"He stole my stuff" Dean defended, edging around the table as Noah got ever closer to him. "I just lost it"

"Don't lie!" Noah shouted

"I'm not" Dean answered

"I thought I just said, DON'T. LIE." Noah spat "Dan told me what happened and Jake confirmed it, you attacked him for no reason. You've been nothing but trouble since you got here, Winchester" Noah told him. Dean glanced at the dining room door, if he got far enough around the table he could run for it. Noah took Dean's glance as an opportunity and ran around the table, now blocking Dean's only exit. Dean noticed the mad glint in Noah's eyes, and opened his mouth to scream for help, screwing pride. "Nobody's here, you little shit" Noah laughed "Nobody to protect you"

Dean took another step back, before darting around the table, knocking chairs down behind him in an attempt to slow Noah down. It worked, and Dean ran out of the dinning room and towards the front door. However, Noah caught up with him, and dragged him away from the door by his hair. Noah threw Dean onto the floor, causing Dean to give a winded huff as his recovering ribs slammed against the wooden floorboards.

"I know who you are" Dean muttered

"What?" Noah replied, confused

"I know who you are, and what you've done" Dean muttered again, dragging himself away from the towering Noah

"Enlighten me" Noah sneered

"Tony Macintosh" Dean stated "Convicted murdered of his girlfriend and causing her son to be in a coma for 4 months and severe brain damage. Does your loving wife know about this?"

"How did you find out about this?" Noah asked, still walking threateningly towards Dean

"I take that as a no then" Dean said, still dragging himself back. He gulped as Noah cornered him, seeing no way of getting out of the corner. _You idiot!_ Dean shouted to himself, _what's the one thing Dad tells you? Always keep an escape route. The corner isn't a damn escape route_.

Noah crouched down and grabbed the front of Deans shirt "I'm going to make sure my secret will die with you. A scumbag like you isn't going to ruin everything I've worked for" Noah told him, before slapping Dean around the face "Alex was just like you, disobedient, smart ass, a liar. Heck, you even look like him. Anyway, he deserved what he got coming to him."

"By playing too loudly?" Dean laughed

"I told him to keep it down!" Noah shouted back "When he didn't get the message, I thought a more forceful approach was needed. Then Jane walked in, told me to stop. She didn't understand that I did it for her, for both of us. As soon as the brat was out of the way, we could start living our lives and not be tied down to a waste of space"

"And what are you going to do if you kill me? How you going to explain that to Margaret, to the cops?"

Noah crouched down to Dean's level, and Dean could feel Noah's rancid breath on his face as he tried to push himself deeper into the corner "I'll simply say that you ran away. You've made so many attempts that they will believe it, and who would worry about a poor foster kid?"

"But the cops will still show, you might be recognised" Dean pointed out desperately "They're not the brightest bunch in this town" Noah told him with a laugh "And anyway, I've been out for 10 years without being noticed, why should I now?"

Noah grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall before giving him a punch to his face, causing Dean's lip to bleed. Dean spat the blood into Noah's face, _if I'm gonna die, I'm dying fighting_, Dean told himself. Noah snarled and dragged Dean into the living room. Noah threw Dean onto the floor, Dean groaning as his head made contact with the corner of the coffee table on the way down. Noah knelt on Dean, his hands clasped around Dean's throat. Dean tried to shove against Noah's arms, but they gave no release.

Seeing spot's in front of his eyes, Dean flailed his arms, trying to find anything as a weapon. His hand landed on a sharp shard of the lamp that he and Dan broke not 30 minutes earlier. Without thinking, Dean shoved the piece into the corner of Noah's eye. Noah immediately released Dean, his hands going to his bleeding eye. Dean gasped as he tried to take in some air, coughing as the air his lungs. Knowing that Noah's weakness would not last, Dean kicked him in the groin, causing Noah to roll off Dean, grunting in pain. Feeling as though he was coughing his lungs up as he tried to stand, Dean stumbled his way out of front door without taking a glance back.

* * *

Maria carefully jotted down notes on her pad as she listened to her boss conduct the very important meeting she was late for. However, she was glad that she could work a few hours later as she didn't need to pick up Sam from school, which meant she could get back onto his good side. Right in the middle of her boss' speech, the secretary walked in

"Excuse me" She said as the boss huffed in annoyance "A phone call for Maria, from the elementary school"

"Sorry" Maria said, taking her phone out to see who was calling. She glanced at the number and saw it was the school's. _What's the school calling for?_ She wondered _Sam should have left half an hour ago_. "Sorry I have to take this. It's my foster son's school."

"Fine" Her boss grumbled.

Maria hurriedly left the room "Hello?" She answered

"Is this Maria Algrove?" The receptionist asked

"Yes it is. Is there a problem?"

"We were just wondering why Sam didn't attend school today. You are supposed to let us know if he's off sick."

"Sam wasn't at school?!" Maria shouted

"No Mrs Algrove. Would you-" The receptionist started to say before Maria hung up the phone.

Running quickly back into the meeting room, Maria quickly grabbed her things. "Sorry, I've got to go" Maria shouted to her boss behind her as she ran to her car.

* * *

"Sam?!" Maria called out desperately as she ran through the front door "Sam are you here?!" She called again, quickly checking the rooms as she ran frantically around the house. Maria grabbed the phone off the wall and quickly dialled her husband's number.

"Hey sweetheart" Dennis answered

"Sam didn't turn up to school today" Maria told him

"What?! How did that happen?! I thought you walked him in?!"

"He asked to be dropped off at the gates today. He must have waited for me to leave before walking away"

"Have you called the cops?"

"No-"

"-Why the hell not?!" Dennis shouted

"I was ringing you first so you could go out and look for him" Maria said through her teeth "I was just about to ring them. Sam couldn't have got far"

"I'll start looking around the parks."

"No, go to Mr Acresfeild's house on Oxford Street. It's number 20 if I remember correctly. Sam was supposed to go round there after school. He could be there now; maybe he just bunked off school"

"He's a little young to be skiving Mari-"

"-Just do it! Call me when you get there, I'm calling the police"

* * *

**Please leave a review, thanks :)**


End file.
